solemne
by pervertfairy
Summary: Al contrario de los que muchos piensan, yo no soy una mala persona, ni mucho menos. Yo siempre fui solamente un simple y ordinario sujeto con la simple ambicion de cambiar al mundo. O por lo menos asi era antes de haberlo conocido. 10027 byakuran/tsuna


**disclaimer:** yo no poseo KHR , si lo hiciera seria un gore o peor

Contiene spoilers pero no taaantos. Hace mucho que queria hacer un 10027, y esta idea la tenia para otra pareja xD . En fin espero que els guste.

Al contrario de los que muchos piensan, yo no soy una mala persona, ni mucho menos. Yo siempre fui solamente un simple y ordinario sujeto con la simple ambicion de cambiar al mundo. O por lo menos asi era antes de haberlo conocido.

Mis planes de contruir un nuevo mundo, destruyendo el actual, el inicio de un nuevo comienzo, de una nueva oportunidad para esta corrupcion y suciedad siempre fueron solo planes hasta que fui bendecido, elegido para llevar este poder, el poder de Dios para hacer de mis ideales una realidad. Todos los que habian osado el siquiera pensar en alzarse en mi contra terminaron en la cadena mas baja de mi mandato. Aun asi siempre queda algun que otro rebelde con gran poderio que termina cediendo a la rendicion, a eso llamo yo gente inteligente, inteligentemente debil, claro esta. Pero tambien hay gente como él.

El decimo jefe de Vongola, una de las familias con mayor influencia y poder de toda la mafia, mas conocido como Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun siempre fue un ser que llamo mi atencion. Desde mis comienzos en la familia gesso siempre supe a quien debia tener a mi lado, o mejor dicho quien debia estar en mi bando.

Y entonces, lo vi.

Vi sus amables y solemnes ojos mieles, su palida y a la vista tersa piel, su largo cabello atado a una coleta. Las maravillas de las que tanto oi hablar me parecieron miserias al lado de su esplendorosa figura. Todavia recuerdo aquella torpeza y nerviosismo tan impropios de mi que senti cuando aquella suave y aterciopelada voz y esa exprecion tan sublime se dirigieron a mi. Sonriendo como solo yo se hacerlo, empece a exterder mis redes de palabras, de las cuales el no parecio caer ni una sola vez.

Esa actitud en vez de enojarme, hizo que me entusiasmara mas, el esfuerzo seria el doble, el tiempo del renacer de este mundo que tanto pide ayuda tendria que esperar aun mas. El siempre supo de mis intenciones, siempre supo que aquello que mostraban mis ojos y aquello que decian mis palabras escondia algo. Aun asi, en el corto tiempo que llebabamos de conocernos nunca demostro indicios de menosprecio hacia mi, aun sabiendo mi verdadera naturaleza, cuando le pregunte al respecto el me respondio que estaba acostumbrado a tratar gente de mi tipo, al parecer uno de sus guardianes se parecia a mi.

Sin darme cuenta habian pasado meses y mis planes no habian avanzado ni un solo paso, aunque mi relacion con Tsu-kun habia mejorado notablemente. Solo tenia que esperar, esperar a que el cediera, el no era como esos debiles,no. El era fuerte, muy fuerte. Su mas grande virtud que al mismo tiempo era la que mas odiaba, era el amor por su familia. Hoy en dia es muy dificil que un jefe de la mafia sintiera ese amor, y mucho mas raro y dificil aun era que aquel amor fuera reciproco, que la familia amara a su jefe. Esos escasos y mas que nada aislados casos siempre me daban un poco de envidia, lo que daria yo por tener subordinados asi... Pero aquella virtud que tanto admiraba cambio sin querer.

Tsu-kun nunca me miraba o escuchaba cuando se trataba de su familia. Cancelaba reuniones, **nuestras **reuniones, aquellas a las que tanto empeño y molestias me tomaba en crear. Las disculpas y flores siempre eran bien recibidas, por supuesto cuando solo se trataban de él, pero aun asi, sus guardianes, subordinados y familia empezaron a molestarme. Ademas no todos los dias podias ver al dulce lider de los Vongola y esos....humanos solo estaban estorbando, interfiriendo entre Tsu-kun y yo.

Los odiaba, simplemente los odiaba. Los maldecia dia y noche por siquiera respirar su mismo aire. A veces mi aura cambiaba de manera muy radical. Simplemente Tsu-kun era muy bueno como para notarlo, o tal vez si lo notaba (como muchas otras cosas) pero simplemente no decia nada o preferia ignorar. Era realmente triste como cada vez que intentaba alcanzar el cielo alguien se interponia, ya fuera la niebla, la nube, la tormenta, el sol, el trueno o la lluvia. Era obio que yo le atraia de la misma manera que el cielo me atraia a mi, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que todo diera inicio. Y asi fue.

Una noche pude hacer mio a Tsu-kun. Esa memorable y efimera noche, acariciando su rostro le dije que lo amaba. Al parecer su intuicion le dijo que yo no mentia, ya que me correspondio de sobremanera. Ese dia pude hacerme de ese cielo, y sinceramente fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida.

"Tal vez estas sean las unicas palabras verdaderas que pueda oir de ti" recuerdo que me dijo. Yo solo sonrei y segui besandolo. El sabia, sabia sobre mis planes, y aun asi... No es que alguna vez lo haya subestimado, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me tomaron por sorpresa sus palabras. Pero lo importante es que Tsu-kun me amaba! ya no tendria que procuparme por esos estorbos, mi amor era correspondido y eso era lo que mas me importaba, ya podria ocuparme de esos pobres humanos luego. Pasaron semanas a lo que a mi se me hicieron dias, pocos dias de inmensa felicidad, donde ese hermoso cielo brillaba como nunca.

La familia gesso empezo a tomar un lugar bastante importante en el mundo de la mafia, aun sin el apoyo de la familia Vongola. No es que me lo odiase, pero queria tener a Tsu-kun cerca, conmigo. Si hubieramos sido de la misma familia, o no ser quienes eramos, no llevar la sangre que llababamos, podriamos haber estado juntos. A veces me daba cierta nostalgia el solo imaginar, en mis tiempos libres, las distintas maneras de estar juntos si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, todavia me pregunto qué tipo de vida podriamos haber tenido.

Pero lo que menos me imaginaba era que Tsu-kun se tranformado en mi enemigo. Todas las reuniones y futuras y esperanzadas alianzas entre ambas familias fueron anuladas por el. Y senti como el cielo me evadia una vez mas. Me senti traicionado, abandonado, aun asi, nunca pude sentir rencor contra él sin importar las veces que lo intente.

Cuando el conflicto entres familias estaba a punto de estallar, le di la oportunidad, la posibilidad de que se uniera a mi. Ese dia, para sorpresa de todo lo que podria llegar a haber pensado, hicimos el amor sin prisas mientras el lloraba. ¿No lo ven? Todavia era un niño y solamente yo podia salvarlo. ¿Porque las manos de ambos tienen que estar manchadas de sangre?. Cuando terminamos se despidio de mi, secamente. El cielo me habia rechazado.

Obiamente no culpo a Tsu-kun, el nunca tubo la culpa de nada, simplemente el amaba demaciado a su familia posiblemente mas de lo que me amaba a mi, y en el oscuro mundo de la mafia, no hay lugar para el egoismo, no hay lugar para la felicidad propia, porque tu felicidad siempre **debia **y** tenia ** que ser tu familia. Ahora que lo pienso es ironicamente egoista.

El tiempo que nos quedaba habia acabado. El se habia opuesto a mi. Yo lo habria abandonado todo por el, por siquiera verlo sonreir. Todavia suspiro con nostalgia. Ese tipo de amor es el que se experimenta una vez en la vida, un amor bastante intenso, que desaparece a medida que los dias mueren. Yo no queria tener que enfrentarme a él. Pero lo unico que me quedaba era mi sueño y este poder y nada de eso podia lograr que el estubiera conmigo. Sin él, no era mas que un rey desnudo, alguien con piernas fuertes, pero incapaz de moverlas.

Todo paso muy rapido, y cuando me quise dar cuenta el estaba delante mio, ensangrentado, herido, vulnerable ante mi, al igual que yo, vulnerable ante él. ¿Por que habiamos terminado asi, si nos amabamos tanto? ¿Por que mis brazos ya no podian rodearlo como antes? Rei, casi sin entender el porque. Saque un arma, apuntando sin querer hacia el, dispare mis ultimas balas sin ganas, para que el las esquivaze y tomara mi vida, porque sin él, mi vida, mis sueños, mis ambiciones no tenian sentido.

Pero el no se movio y murio al poco tiempo. Yo destrui ese cielo que tanto añoraba. Rei mucho ese dia, pues habia salido victorioso, no solo Tsu-kun me habia elegido a mi en vez de su familia tambien podria cumplir mi sueño. Recuerdo que bese sus frios y palidos labios por ultima vez, disfrutando el contraste de temperaturas.

Es curioso como fue que hice lo que hice, supongo que me habran dado lastima, ademas yo se lo que se siente ser rechazado. Mande personalmente a Tsu-kun a su base y desapareci en el acto. Ese dia tambien rei mucho. Creo que mas que lastima fue para que supieran que yo gane, que yo les habia ganado a todos y cada uno de ellos. Tsu-kun me habia elegido a mi. Lastima que por seguridad no estube ahi para precenciarlo.

Como ven yo no soy una mala persona, solo soy un simple y ordinario sujeto que alguna vez amo demaciado.

+++ Fin+++

**notas finales: **supongo que esta mierda de relato va dedicado para mi novio el modem, ya que si no nos hubieramos peleado como solemos hacer, este oneshoot no seria posible :D


End file.
